Romantically Clueless
by pinksnow
Summary: Love is strange. Collection of 25 related drabbles. .... Denial, Blue Sky, Humility, Pride ... chars: Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi. OshiAto. Shounenai.


OshiAto again :)

Disclaimer: Neither Oshitari or Atobe are mine :/ And you guesses it, I don't own the rest of PoT either!

On with the story.

---------------------------------------- ---

**Denial **

He did not like it when Yuushi held him, it felt nice, but that did not mean that he liked it.

It didn't really feel that warm, it did not feel comforting and he did not stiffen up when the other shifted on the couch to better adjust them, for a moment there he did not think with slight apprehension that the blunette was going to get up and go. Yes, that thought never crossed his mind.

And Yuushi's long, slender fingers weaving through his hair were most definitely not lulling him into sleep.

---------------------------------------- ---

**Blue Sky **

The sky was always too blue and Yuushi always stared at it for too long and too often.

To watch Yuushi when he was like that would be bewildering and somewhat frustrating even, the vivid expression reflecting something between serenity and sheer nothingness behind the glasses.

At times like these he would wonder what the other was thinking about.

At times like these he would also find a part of him wishing that the blunette was thinking about _him_.

---------------------------------------- ---

**Humility **

" Humility is a virtue, Atobe. " Thus drawled the genius, Hyoutei's tensai, to be more specific.

" And so is honesty. " came the quick reply in that silky voice; Atobe smirked and patted the blunnete on his head.

---------------------------------------- ---

**Pride **

Pride goes before a fall, or so they say.

Even after the fall, the other's eyes were still proud. Yuushi knew that some rules just did not apply to Atobe.

---------------------------------------- ---

**Connected **

More often than not, Yuushi would find himself thinking about Atobe in the middle of the match, and when he did glance at the other, he realized that he even knew what Atobe was thinking… they were talking to each other, they were conversing withoutwords.

Yuushi wondered if this was what they meant by ' being connected '.

---------------------------------------- ---

**Kiss **

He felt awfully cheated the first time they kissed or to be more accurate, the first time Yuushi kissed him.

It was wet. He didnot _like_ wet.

He pulled away in less than half a minute, and he glared at the blunette who had promised that it would be nice.

Yuushi just chuckled and pulled him into yet _another_ kiss fingering a sensitive spot on his chest through the flimsy fabric of his shirt, so that he gasped, and used that opportunity to plunder his mouth without his permission.

---------------------------------------- ---

**Helpless **

Well wet didn't feel all that bad, so long as Yuushi's tongue was doing whatever it was doing in his mouth, and Atobe realized he was indeed short on breath, but then he really didn't want to do anything about it; his heart was thudding almost painfully in his chest.

When Yuushi drew back his eyes changed from amused to dead serious, his hands making short work of the aforementioned flimsy shirt, his lips descended lower, connecting with the warm flesh of the other's neck.

And Atobe forgot how to think altogether.

---------------------------------------- ---

**Miscalculations **

" It's… purple. "

" Royalpurple. " He was quickly corrected by the self crowned king.

" It'll look better on you? " The blunette suggested almost hopefully.

" Ore-sama thinks it'll suit you just fine. " Atobe carelessly dismissed his concerns/suggestion with a wave of elegant fingers, " It brings out your eyes. "

When he told Atobe that he would do anything the other boy wanted on their first date, well, he was hoping it would have something to do with bondage… or whipped cream.

Atobe chose to pick out an outfit for him instead; and Yuushi supposed he couldn't blame him for not having an inherently horny mind.

------------------------------------

**Effort/Understanding **

There were some things that Atobe just wouldn't understand, and Yuushi knew he was included in that ' some things ' list.

But the way the other tried – the way he watched him when he thought the tensai wasn't looking, the way he would idly caress his face when he thought the blunette was sleeping ( said blunette would purposely _feign_ sleep just for that ).

Yuushi thought it was almost cute.

------------------------------------

**Glasses **

The first time he took of his glasses for the other or rather Atobe took off his glasses was amazingly… awkward.

Atobe suddenly asked him to take them off when they were studying together, more than that, he insisted on doing it himself. And while Yuushi was used to entertaining the diva's sometimes childish whims and fancies, but then it was a matter of his glasses, not many had seen him without them; aside from family, Gakuto was probably the only one, but Gakuto was Gakuto, and with Gakuto it was different.

So when Atobe took them off, he instinctively closed his eyes; he opened them when soft lips pressed against his own.

Atobe suggested that he opt for contacts, that suggestion was politely rejected. But when the young aristocrat kissed him again, this time he kissed back.

And the glasses were left forgotten on the side table; needless to say they could not get much studying done that evening.

------------------------------------

**Confession **

" Aishiteru. "

Yuushi had already said it so many times, he had not bothered to keep count; every time the blunette would snake long arms around his waist, pull him close, and drawl into his ears in _that_ voice, lips grazing skin, breath hot on his neck.

And his mind would cease to function properly for the briefest of moments every single time that it happened.

He never once got tired of hearing it, it didn't even make him uncomfortable; he just hoped that Yuushi wouldn't tire of saying it - at least not until he could say it back.

------------------------------------

**Control **

He was without question the man who once stood tall on the two hundred-something tennis empire of Hyoutei, one could say the whole of Hyoutei really.

But even for him, Yuushi was not easy to control.

And he learned it the tougher way when the other left him very aroused, hard, _and_ tied to the damn bed for well over an hour as revenge for not letting the tensai ( sadist? ) watch the cheesy Friday night romance flick.

------------------------------------

**Denial – II **

Yuushi had always had and would always have a huge soft spot for his once doubles partner, and while Atobe was very confident about his own stunning looks, well, Mukahi was _pretty_…

But no, it didn't bother him at all. And of course he was not even the least bit jealous about it.

------------------------------------

**Trickery **

" Trick or treat? " Yuushi drawled from where he stood in the doorway of their shared living quarters ( mansion? castle? ) on Halloween's night.

The look on Atobe's face changed from surprise to pure amusement before the blunette was yanked inside.

Yuushi knew he had hit the bull's eye, Atobe _so _had a thing for vampires.

And while the fangs had to come off during the kissing, the cape somehow stayed on for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------

**Misery **

Atobe entered the room of the ( suspicious ) bed-ridden patient ( who incidentally, as of late also happened to be his lover ) and the moment Yuushi spotted Atobe, he beckoned him close, and pulled him in a long, lingering kiss.

" Nani? Missing me that much? " The young aristocrat managed to murmur, breathless when the other was finally through.

The tensai simply tilted his head, whether it was a gesture of agreement or otherwise, it was difficult to comprehend at the moment.

And the next day promptly saw Atobe _joining_ Yuushi on the huge, four-poster bed, with the same fever as the other, muttering something about scheming tensai's.

" This is _your_ fault. " The princess sulked crossly.

" Atobe… " The blunette chuckled pulling him closer, and wrapping long arms around his shoulders, " Misery loves company. "

And Atobe just sighed because it actually did feel better than when he had been in a perfectly healthy condition the day before.

------------------------------------

**Before the storm **

Yes Yuushi was a very patient person, and Jirou was indeed a very good friend, even though they didn't converse much thanks to the blond being a narcoleptic and all.

But that Jirou had used ( his ) Atobe as a personal pillow far too many times for his liking ( admitted that Atobe made for a fine pillow, he himself could vouch for that, but that was hardly the point here) .

It was time to get serious.

------------------------------------

**Karaoke **

He was not particularly fond of karaoke, okay, so he did not fancy them at all ( admitted he had a great singing voice, one of the best even if he said so himself, and needless to say, he did enjoy singing, even so…).

Karaoke was such a commoner's way of spending time.

But then, the _team_ loved karaoke, and they still made him tag along i.e. forcibly dragged him (and Kabaji) against his wishes, complaining how he was too busy these days, which he supposed was a true fact and a legitimate enough reason.

And as nice as it was to see everybody just enjoying themselves, the music was still not refined enough for his tastes, far from it actually, not to mention his whole team ( excluding his glorious self ) was_ tone_ deaf; he could foresee the beginning of a migraine.

But when Yuushi thoroughly molested the mike, crooning ' You are my angel ' at almost the top of his voice, and proceeded to molest him at the same time by merely _looking, _undressing him with his eyes, sly smirk painted on his face – Atobe actually got up and joined the blunette on stage.

------------------------------------

**Comfort/Affection **

" What do you think you are doing? " Atobe muttered when strong arms engulfed him in a protective blanket.

_' You look like you could use a hug. ' _

" Yuushi. " The voice carried warning this time, the speaker, not one fond of pity or sympathy.

" I need it. " Yuushi drawled after a moment's contemplation, arms still firmly locked around the other's shoulders.

" Liar. " Even as he said that, Atobe didn't protest further.

Pity or sympathy were neither needed nor wanted, but then affection was not unwelcome.

------------------------------------

**Rescue/Fantasy **

He supposed it was juvenile and hardly appropriate even, but he did nurture a silly desire to valiantly _rescue _the other, and that was precisely what the blunette got to do when Jirou ( bless that boy ) accidentally spilled Ponta ( why was he drinking that in the first place, we have no clue) over Atobe's tennis uniform just minutes prior to the match, and _he_ provided a quick spare.

Well, that was far from valiant Yuushi thought with a soft sigh, but then something was better than nothing, and when one's boyfriend happens to be Atobe Keigo, who could probably control the world with a snap of his fingers if he wished so - this would just have to do.

------------------------------------

**Confession – II **

" Repeat after me? " The blunette prodded the boy nestled beneath him, in his arms.

" I… love you. " For once, Atobe actually did as told.

Yuushi was silent for a moment, the words oh-so-foreign to his ears when they were in _that_ voice, " Say it again. " he drawled.

" I love you. " The other's voice was huskier than ever in the state of inebriation.

" One more time. " Yuushi murmured, voice and expression, devoid of emotion, Atobe just fumbled with the buttons of the blunette's shirt from where he was lying on the bed.

Yuushi did not blame himself - it was not his fault. Even if he knew in his mind, even though he knew the other well, knew him inside out, but the heart does not listen to logic or reason, and it was not his fault he could no longer wait.

And while this confession was more of a recital, even if he had coaxed the other into repeating every word out loud – for now, this would do, he thought as he proceeded to fuck the other senseless.

------------------------------------

**Quiet/Silence **

In spite of the fact that Atobe had anything but a reticent personality _and_ was an excellent conversationalist – he was just not much of a talker in private, something which Yuushi had suspected long before they had consummated their relationship.

This meant that they spent less time talking when left to themselves, but it was not much of a problem, not really; Yuushi figured it would be rather troublesome to talk with their mouths locked with each others' anyway.

------------------------------------

**Pretence **

Atobe can pretend it doesn't matter, that it's just another small, juvenile thing not worthy of his time or attention.

That's precisely what he does, and it works too.

But even for him it is difficult to pretend that it doesn't _hurt_.

------------------------------------

**Fear **

He was Atobe Keigo and he knew no fear, perfection is supposed to be that way after all, perfection is supposed to be perfect.

But one week post their last fight, a full week with no contact with the blunette whatsoever, one entire week devoid of the other's voice…

He stared at his cell phone, it refused to ring.

And after seven sleepless, restless nights, he was somewhat ready to acknowledge that maybe, just _maybe_,he was a little afraid of being alone.

------------------------------------

**Communication **

Neither of them knew how to apologize.

Well, Yuushi was familiar with the basics. But when it came to Atobe and especially when it came to _this_ kind of situation, he would tend to forget even that.

There was just too much pride and just about too much of everything involved. Even so…

The matter/trigger had been long forgotten in view of the loneliness of the past few days, as well as the prospect of the same in the future. They missed each other and they had to admit it even if they didn't want to - of course that did not mean that they actually knew how to tell it.

Yuushi shook his head smiling, wryly; the self crowned king almost rolled his eyes, almost; Yuushi cupped the other's face, and Atobe closed the distance between their lips.

For now, they could just talk in the language which the _both_ of them knew and understood best.

------------------------------------

**Love/True love **

Even if he had received his fair share of, no, more than his fair share of admiration, respect and glory, love had always been a stranger of sorts; it had just evaded him somehow.

And he was not sure what it would feel like, on more occasions than one, he had idly wondered if it was just another fable narrated to children…

Yuushi's head did not feel heavy in his lap, not really.

The tensai was sleeping, glasses still in place, the book he had been reading, now carelessly forgotten, and precariously balanced on the edge of the couch.

Atobe absently caressed the smooth skin of the other's forehead; if this was not love, he didn't know what else it could possibly be.

------------------------------------

**Owari**

------------------------------------

**A/N: **This was fic written for Atobe's b'day, but it didn't make it on time on so belated Happy B'day to Keigo :).

**Omake-Present** posted in M section :)

And hope it was a good read! Reviews loved :D so if you liked it, tell me?


End file.
